A Gypsy's Love
by KaylieAysel
Summary: The crew of the Black Pearl took in a young gypsy girl. Bootstrap befriends her and asks for a favor. How will it turn out? Does anyone like this? Should I take it down?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean in anyway, shape, or form. Unless you count the DVD. No profit made from this, just the satisfaction of writing.  
  
A/N: This is my first PotC fic. Please review and tell me what you think. Please? Italics represent thoughts or dreams.  
  
Summary: The crew of the Black Pearl took in a young gypsy girl. Bootstrap befriends her and asks for a favor. How will it turn out?  
  
_Night had befallen the sea, and the cursed ship moved silently through the deepest of waters. Two lone candles lit the first mates' cabin. The young girl, no more than thirteen, watched as the man moved restlessly in the confines of the small room.  
  
"Relax Uncle, Will shall be all right," she comforted. "No one know you sent him the medallion."  
  
Bootstrap stopped to look at the girl. She was no blood relative of his, nor a relative of any of the crew. He moved to sit beside her on his narrow cot. "I am more worried for you, little nymph, and for myself," he sighed. "You must do something for me. As soon as we get to the next port, you must run."  
  
She was shocked, and it showed in her amethyst eyes. Bootstrap was scared, and she could read it in his face and words. Making up her mind, she pulled out a dagger, keen as any Master's sword. She offered the blade to the man, her second father in a way, its ivory and silver hilt gleaming in the light. He took it.  
  
"Keep it to protect and guide you Uncle," was all she said.  
  
No sooner had the blade been secreted away than the door swung open. "The Captain wants to see you Bootstrap."  
  
"All right, one moment," the pirate retreated, "Promise me something nymph. When you run, find Will and look after him. Will you do this for me?"  
  
The girl nodded in acquiescence, her ragged raven locks spilling over her shoulder. Bootstrap smiled and left. She was preparing to sleep some minutes later when a terrible commotion broke out about deck. She ran up the slick stairs in time to see a rope being tied to Bootstraps' feet, while the other end was encircling a cannon ball.  
  
"UNCLE!" she cried, pressing through the crowd of pirates. "NO! STOP!"  
  
Barbossa grabbed her arm, and held her back as the cannon was loaded. "It has to be done, missy. Go back below."  
  
He lit the fuse, and she couldn't tear her eyes away. Bootstrap met her gaze and said: "Remember your promise, and look to Tortuga for help. Peace and goddess bless you Brigid."  
  
The cannon fired, and the shot flew, taking the rope and Bootstrap with it. His legs dislocated with a sickening crack as he was pulled over the side. "What was he talking about young miss?" the Captain inquired.  
  
"Nothing Uncle, nothing."  
  
"Don't lie girl," he snarled, raising his hand to strike her...  
  
_ "NO!!" Brigid cried, starting up from her bed. A quick glance assured her she was still in her room. The room was simple, white washed and bare, as were all the servant rooms in the Governor's house. Danielle entered silently and smiled as Brigid dressed.  
  
"Will's here. He's talking to Governor Swann and Elizabeth," she said.  
  
Brigid was dressed and running in what seemed to be only mere seconds. _'Will is here'_. 


	2. Amethyst and Brown

Disclaimer: See chappie one. I'm too lazy to write it again.  
  
A/N: I hope this chapter is as good as the last. I don't like the governor so I cut most of his dialogue out. And Elizabeth is just prissy 'cause I don't like her either. I'm looking for a beta for it. Or any other stories I may put up at some point.  
  
Thanks to: oH tHe InSaNiTy... thanks my dear means a lot that you like it.  
: Novalea... Thank you for reviewing!! I'll try not to disappoint and keep the excitement going.  
  
Sunlight made patterns on the ground as Brigid ran to the main house. She ran through the back door as fast as her long legs would carry her. Carlson, the butler, glared disapprovingly at her and then smiled. Not much was known about Brigid here; no one knew she had been raised by pirates (for the most part). Everyone saw her as a spirited young woman who was the only one that could stand her own against "Miss" Elizabeth's temper. To them she was just a little scamp, and she kept it that way.  
  
As she neared the parlor she could hear voices, "Will how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?" She sneered at her mistress' back.  
  
"At least once more Miss Swann, as always," he replied looking slightly embarrassed. Brigid smirked when Elizabeth went rigid. She did not like the prissy brunette any more than she liked being away from the sea, but both were unavoidable while Will remained in Port Royal.  
  
"Good day Mr. Turner."  
  
"Good day... Elizabeth..."  
  
The young gypsy heard the last part, and growled. Will would have to accept his blood eventually, and since that was the case he couldn't go falling in love with a well to do woman. She studied the young man as he walked down the cobblestone path. He was tall, and slim, surprising because he was a blacksmith. His muscles while defined were not large; he was small for his chosen profession. He looked a lot like Bootstrap, especially in the face, but had his mother's hair. His brown waves lit up with a stray beam of sunlight glowing brown, red, and gold all at the same time.  
  
Brigid mentally slapped herself as she saw him getting further away. She ran after him, hiking up her skirts so she wouldn't fall. She was fast, but the skirts slowed her down. "WILL! WAIT!"  
  
He turned, and ended up getting plowed into by Brigid, who couldn't stop. They fell to the ground, Will's head blocked from hitting the stones by her arm. He grinned up at her, and for a moment her heart jumped into her throat. She stared down at him, amethyst clashing with brown in a strong gaze. Her friend's grin turned into a smirk. She smiled.  
  
"Hello..."  
  
A/N: Sorry it's so short, but my train of thought got interrupted. 


	3. Jackass and Speaking of Jack

Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
Thanks to: Mintika there is a plan to my madness and thank you for staying you'll still read the story.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long. Don't kill me!!! Sorry it's so short.  
  
"Good morning," he laughed. "Not that I hate you or anything, but would you mind getting up?  
  
Brigid grinned at her friend, and let the young swordsmith up. He stood, dusting off his jacket and backside. His loose, brown curls had come loose from their tie and hung haphazardly around his face. He looked every inch the son of Bootstrap Bill. Same eyes, same hair, same build, even his ideals were similar. '_Turners and they're damn sense of justice_,' she thought wryly.  
  
Will was staring at her in a puzzled fashion, and she realized that she'd blanked out. "I assume you weren't chasing after me so you could fall on me, so what was it you wanted?" he asked.  
  
"Oh shut up Turner. Don't flatter yourself so," she huffed, slapping his arm good-naturedly. "I need to buy some things in town and check on my sword."  
  
"Ahh..." he looked embarrassed. "I haven't exactly..."  
  
"Finished it yet?" She finished. "Well that's fine. I just want to look at it. I'll get my other errands done first, and then stop by the shop. As it is, I was going to walk with you."  
  
"OK," he sighed with hidden laughter. "I guess I'll let you tag along." A wink was all the response her glare received.  
  
"Jackass," she muttered.

She had finished her errands in the quaint, dingy town of Port Royal, and was heading to Brown's smithy, when the alarm went up. Red coats were running every which way in search of some pirate. She shook her head, and continued on.  
  
Her eyes darkened in puzzlement when she found the front entrance barred. Glancing around, she found a convenient pile of boxes. She hurried towards them, stowing her parcels and shoes in a safe place, and climbed onto the first box. Jumping up she grabbed hold of the roof edge, and swung up onto the roof. '_Damn skirts'_ she snarled to herself as the hem got caught on a nail.  
  
She hurried across the shingled roof, and dropped down at the back door of the smithy. She pulled the door open and stepped inside. Brown was in his usual drunken stupor, but Will, Will was fighting some one. Brigid snuck closer and nearly keeled over.  
  
_'Jack...'_


	4. A Change in the Wind

Disclaimer: see chappie one.  
  
A/N: I don't get a lot of reviews for this story... should I take it down? Thanks to those who have reviewed... let me know what you think!  
  
'_What is HE doing here?_' she thought desperately. '_Oh wait..._' she sighed remembering the gossip. '_Dumb ass_.'  
  
She watched as the two men fought for several tense minutes. At one point they ended up in the old, wooden rafters, and then Will cornered Jack near the forge. '_He looks scared_,' Brigid thought without moving to help him. She could practically see the wheels turning in Jack's head. '_Don't do anything stupid_,' she begged silently. Too late.  
  
Jack grabbed a bag near the fire, and it blew dirt and dust into Will's face. He made to escape, but Will managed to get in his way again. The redcoats were coming.  
  
"Move," the pirate demanded.  
  
"No!" Will replied with a shake of his head.  
  
"Please move!" Jack pleaded  
  
"I cannot just stand aside and let you escape."  
  
Jack cocked the gun in his hand and pointed it at Will. Brigid moved to help him, panic fluttering in her breast. She stopped when she noticed Brown was awake and moving towards Jack.  
  
"This shot is not meant for you," Jack warned. Will looked confused and Brigid froze at those words. Brown took his chance and smashed the whisky bottle he was holding down onto Jack's head.  
  
Norrigton, and all his pompous, stupid men, came bursting into the smithy. Brigid snuck from her hiding place to stand slightly behind Will. She watched as they dragged the unconscious pirate out the door. Will was standing frozen, still confused by what the pirate had said. Brown noticed Brigid then, and quietly withdrew after the soldiers.  
  
"You're a mess Will," she laughed quietly. "Come with me. I'll help you get cleaned up."  
  
He followed her obediently to the back room. She dipped a cloth into a pail full of water, and started to wipe off his face. Her hair had come loose when she had climbed up onto the roof. Wisps of black silk were drifting around her face, and her violet eyes were filled with laughter, but underneath that, Will could sense his friend was worried. He brushed the hair from her face, and for a moment forgot everything. Everything faded except her face, which he noticed, was more beautiful than even Elizabeth's. She kept cleaning away the dirt while Will stared at her. She was trying really hard not to blush at the constant feeling of his hand against her face. '_Why doesn't he just lower his hand already?_' she thought, inwardly happy that he was touching her, but confused as to why.  
  
"Well, your face is as clean as I can get it," she whispered, unsure and uncomfortable under Will's steady gaze. "Give me your clothes and I'll wash them while you get cleaned up."  
  
Her voice, and the discomfort in it, broke Will out of his little trance. He nodded and stripped down to his loincloth. He handed his clothes to Brigid. He wasn't really embarrassed because she'd seen everything before when they'd gone swimming as kids. She took his clothes, turned her back to him, and walked out the door, blushing from hairline to chin. "Sure I've seen everything, but not for a long time... My god he's grown quite a bit... I'm very confused..." she mumbled miserably under her breath.  
  
She took his clothes out to the wash bin in the smithy yard, and started diligently scrubbing the dust out of them. She had just finished cleaning the last of the garments when she noticed the wind's direction had changed. It was the kind of wind Bootstrap had called the curse wind; it meant one of the coins had been found. For it to be blowing like that meant the ship was heading west. '_Oh no_,' Brigid paled. '_Please, no. Not here, don't come here._' The wind didn't listen to her silent prayer.  
  
She ran into the smithy, hung up Will's clothes near the fire, and ran out the front door. She grabbed her parcels and shoes, and then headed at top speed for the Governor's mansion. She had many things to do before the wind would stop blowing. She didn't have much time. The Pearl was coming. 


	5. A Night for Shedding Blood

Disclaimer: See chapter one  
  
Thanks to... White roses for me- thanks for the advice! I really appreciate it.  
  
Bvixen- thanks for reviewing!  
  
Maren L P- Thank you for the encouragement!  
  
A/N: I'm looking for a beta on this story and my Peter Pan fic. If anyone is interested, let me know. On with the story...  
  
!!!!!!  
  
Dusk was an hour hence when Brigid, back in her pirate garb, snuck onto the slippery quay. One small vessel was docked beside it. The sails were down, and no one seemed to be on board. The warm ocean water was splashing gently against the ship's hull.  
  
"Gibbs," she hissed. "GIBBS!" The man appeared, awake for once, and looking very alert.  
  
"Ah, young lass, ye ready then?" he asked hurriedly.  
  
In response, she jumped onto the deck. The wood creaked beneath her feet as she made her way firmly to the hold, and walked down into the ship's lower level. She stashed her stuff in a little cubby, and went back topside. Gibbs had cast off the mooring lines, and was standing at the helm.  
  
"Where to Miss?" the aging man inquired.  
  
She grinned. "Tortuga Gibbs. We're going home."  
  
!!!!!!!!!  
  
After a day and night at sea Brigid felt completely herself again. She missed being on a ship, and her shedding of the "governor's maid" persona was exhilarating. She stepped up onto the deck, shading her eyes with one hand, looking out over the vast expanse of rippling water before her. She was wearing an over-sized lace up shirt and a pair of black, cotton woman's trousers. A very rare thing to find outside of a pirate port. She strolled casually over to Gibbs.  
  
"How much longer?"  
  
"We'll be there by noon if the wind holds up, and we stay on our present course," he replied.  
  
"Go rest my friend," she said, patting his shoulder. "I'll man the helm."  
  
"I'd like a break, but I won't sleep until after your business in Tortuga is done," he sighed, handing over control of his ship none the less.  
  
"Then I shall do my best to hurry!" she laughed.  
  
!!!!!!!!!  
  
True to her promise, she concluded her business quickly, and Gibbs went off to get drunk. Night had fallen, and the nightlife found her standing outside an inn. Her companion stood in the shadows, waiting. Dark cloaks hid their faces, and as such they gave off an air that made others leave them be. Cloaked figures were never to be underestimated, especially in Tortuga.  
  
"This is ridiculous," she growled. "How long is this going to take?"  
"How do you know they will not room here?" the man beside her asked.  
  
"Jack uses this inn only for drinking," she explained quietly. She knew Sparrow's habits well from years of study. "Here they are."  
  
Jack and Will left the inn, and started off down the street. Brigid and her companion flew through the shadows after them. The stench of rum, vomit, and various types or excrement surrounded the city like an invading army. She didn't notice. To her it was just another sign that she was home.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Will followed Jack through the unfamiliar streets. His mind was reeling from all that had happened in the past two days. He was worried for Elizabeth, all alone with those damned pirates. He must save her!  
  
He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't notice the two men following him. Will would have cried out if a hand hadn't been clamped over his mouth. They pulled him into an alley, and started ripping at his clothes. They touched him in ways that they had no right to, and he closed his eyes in terror. They wouldn't leave him be. He was too scared to move. Suddenly, the men's hands were gone. Will opened his eyes and gasped in shock.  
  
One of the men was lying dead at the feet of a cloaked stranger. There was a terrible cut across his throat, and the rich crimson blood still pumped from the severed veins and arteries. The other attacker was held at a stranger's swordpoint. The man unsheathed his own blade and attacked.  
  
Will's defender moved into a graceful, deadly dance of blades. His attacker wasn't well trained, and as such soon found himself impaled on a thin blade. The tip, protruding from his back, glowed red in the light from the street. He fell to his knees, but didn't collapse into death. The stranger approached him, nursing a wounded arm, and with a vicious twist snapped his neck. The hood fell away at this action to reveal a face Will knew all too well.  
  
"Brigid," he whispered. "What?"  
  
The woman offered him a half smile, sheathed her blade, and walked away. Will watched in amazement as his friend, his guardian, was joined by another cloaked figure at the entrance of the alley. She looked back once, raised her hood, and then disappeared into the shadows. Not two minutes later Jack appeared. The pirate helped Will to his feet.  
  
"All right whelp?"  
  
!!!!!!!!!  
  
The two cloaked figures made their way to the inn they were staying at. Brigid was aware that her companion was watching her, but feigned ignorance. They entered the dirty little room they shared, and removed their cloaks. Brigid's hands were covered in blood, and her cloak was more than splattered with it.  
  
"You fought well. I would never have expected you to kill them," the man commented blandly.  
  
"Would you expect less? I grew up here," Brigid replied. "We should get some rest. They won't leave before morning."  
  
"You know Jack's habit's well?"  
  
"Of course... Uncle," she said turning to face him.  
  
Bootstrap smiled at her. "Goodnight little nymph."  
"Goodnight Uncle."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Well what do you think? Bootstrap is back, and the plot is beginning to thicken. Review please!  
  
KaylieAysel 


	6. A little more revealed and lost

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

A/N: I'm SO sorry it took me so long to update... nearly a year. That's horrible. My muse deserted me. But I'm back now. I hope I didn't lose my reviewers...

Thanks to: DeHydra- THANKS! You made me feel better about the story; Raven Deathood- Thank you so much for reviewing!; Maren LP- Thanks for the encouragement; Bvixen- Thanks for reviewing; White Roses for Me- Your advice has helped on some other stories I'm writing, and I'm doing my best to incorporate it into this story. Thank you so much.; oH tHe InSaNiTy- here ya go...finally; Mintika- Thanks for being there early on in the writing process; Novalea- Same goes for you, you were the first to review so thanks!

on with the story

* * *

A humid ocean breeze blew through the inn's open window and brushed across Brigid's face. The sounds of a few late night stragglers and their whores reached her ears. Bootstrap was asleep in the room's only bed. Brigid watched as his chest rose evenly with every breath. She was curled up in a chair in the corner, unable to sleep, and questioning what was going on inside her mind and heart. Her eyes were tired, and they repeatedly tried to close on her. She had tried sleeping, but every time she did Will's face appeared behind her eyelids, every minute detail enhanced. When she had seen those thugs attack him her rage had gotten the better of her. She hadn't meant to kill them, just to maim them a bit.

Brigid rose from the chair with a cat's grace and started to pace restlessly. For five minutes she made her way around the room, debating on a course of action. Finally, she pulled a piece of parchment and an old quill pen from her pack and scribbled a note to her uncle. She pulled out a clean cloak and slipped from the room. The brisk port air chilled her slightly as she made her way through the familiar streets to Jack's favorite inn. The lamps still burned on the walls of the outer courtyard, telling Brigid that the tavern was still open for business.

The old inn keeper, shriveled, bald and tough, smiled greedily at her. In years past, she paid him to give her information on Jack's comings and goings. Now, she made her way across the room to the bar with more coin in her purse, and more purpose in her step. She ignored the numerous cat-calls and whistles from the drunken men. One especially daring man got a small cut from her dagger when he tried to pull her into his lap. Taking the lesson seriously, the other men quieted themselves and returned to their drinks. She approached the old man behind the bar.

"Always a pleasure to see you young lady. I wondered when I would be seeing ye," he purred by way of a greeting.

"My pleasure Gregor," she replied with a small smile. "There was a young man, no more than a whelp, with Jack. What room is he in?"

"Ahh, Brigid," he sighed dramatically, "Ye know the rules. I can't just go giving out that information." She held out her hand with four gold coins. "We have a new policy. That won't be nearly enough. Information on new people costs more than old targets."

"Gregor, don't push your luck," she growled quietly.

"Ten. No less, no more."

"Oh really? Think I could change your mind?" She lunged at him, and slammed him into the shelves behind him. You want the money, or do you want me to tear your inn apart?"

"Room at the end of the hall, left side, top floor. Jack's in his usual room," the innkeeper gasped out.

She let the old man fall to the floor with an absent nod, dropping the coins on the bar. She wound her way through the tables towards the stairs. Finding the room was easy, and getting in was only slightly harder. Will had locked the door. Brigid slipped a small dagger from a sheath on her wrist, and slipped it between the door frame and the door. The old latch rope was weak and her blade sliced through it easily. She slid the dagger back into its sheath and gently pushed the door open. She entered the room cautiously and froze when she realized Will was no where to be seen. Her senses, already heightened from nerves, sharpened further, but she was totally unprepared when she was suddenly grabbed from behind. She didn't struggle, the cold steel blade at her throat didn't brook arguement.

"Are you going to kill me Will? Or are you just holding me like this because you love me?" she joked, voice casual.

Will relaxed at the sound of her voice and lowered the blade. Free of the restrictions of his arms, Brigid moved to sit on the bed, patting the place next to her. Her skin tingled with the loss of contact from where he had been restraining her. Will closed the door slowly, and then he turned to face her. Brigid grinned at her long time friend, but he just stared at her as if she were a stranger. The smile faded from her lips. "What is it Will?" she asked quietly.

"Who are you Brigid?" he asked her, his voice quiet and sad.

"What do you mean William?"

"Don't play coy with me! I've seen too much lately. You're not the person I've known for so long, you're not the person that I-" Will stopped when Brigid placed a finger to his lips. She kept her finger where it was as she spoke, the moonlight illuminating and enhancing her dark features.

"You mean when I killed those men don't you?" he nodded. "I've never been what I portrayed. I'm not a maid, I'm not a lady, I'm not what anyone expected me to be," she said, a deep sadness shining from her eyes. "I was abandoned when I was young. I lived on a ship for awhile, but I ran away from those who loved me. I ended up here. Tortuga is not a kind place, only prostitutes and murders can thrive in a place like this. Naturally, you can guess which one I turned out to be."

Will's eyes were wide with shock. Brigid drove on, "Tonight, in the alley, you only saw a fraction of what I can do. I'm dangerous, and I've been gone so long the people here have forgotten that. I'm sorry I didn't get to you sooner Will."

He reached up and gently took her hand in his. He stared into her eyes, searching for the truth. He knew she was hiding something else, but he wasn't going to press her. She'd revealed so much already, and the truth shocked him. "Why didn't tell me sooner? Did you think I'd abandon you too?"

"I think the important question is why exactly she is here now," interrupted an angry looking Jack Sparrow. Brigid leapt to her feet next to Will. "I was on my way to the lavatory when I heard your voice whelp. Thought I'd stop in to say 'hello' to your friend."

Will stared at the man in the doorway. This was a changed man before him. Gone was the attitude of a crazed man, and in his place was a man who looked like he had just discovered a terrible retribution. His eyes, when they looked at Brigid, filled with fear, anger, and longing. Will shifted closer to his friend, growing defensive for a reason he didn't want to put a name to.

"How about you answer my question now," Jack growled at Brigid.

The young woman only shifted her stance, planting her feet firmly. Her blade was eased in its sheath. She watched the pirate in front of her with caution, her violet eyes reflecting the same anger and longing, but instead of fear there was the utmost hatred. "Information for information, you answer my question and I'll answer yours," she snapped.

"Ask it then!"

"Where are you taking this man?" Brigid replied, motioning to Will standing behind her. He gestured frantically at the pirate to lie. Jack chose to ignore him.

"I'm taking him to find his lady love, the beautiful Miss Swann. She has been captured by _Captain_ Barbossa, and this gentleman would like to retrieve her. Now answer my question."

Brigid turned to look at Will. He stared back at her, misery shining from his eyes. _'So, he has forsaken his blood. He has forsaken me.'_ she thought miserably._ 'So be it. At least I know why he's here.' _Her face slipped into the same mask of indifference she had worn when she killed the thugs earlier. Her heart contracted at the pain in Will's eyes as her own turned away from him in seeming dismissal.

"You're both fools. Go after him, give him the chance, and Barbossa will kill you. So much the better," she intoned icily, staring at Jack. "You deserve to die."

She moved towards the door, but Will grabbed her wrist. She looked back at him, the pain inside her hardening her resolve. She tried to be indifferent, tried to pretend it wasn't killing her to walk away.

"Brigid, please don't leave like this. Don't condemn us to death in your anger. You're my truest friend and I don't want to lose you. I love you," he begged.

She stared at him, _'Your friend is all I'll ever be to you William, and that will kill me someday, but not yet.'_

"If I am your friend, as you say, you will let me go. I have no friends, I cannot afford the distraction they bring. No... I have no friends."

She wrenched her arm free and strode towards the door. Jack tried to block her way, still wanting her to answer his question, and received a punch in the face for his trouble. He fell to one side of the door way, his nose bleeding profusely. He watched her pass in mute anger. As she passed she spoke one last statement, "I don't answer to betrayers, and someday you will find yourself impaled upon my blade Jack Sparrow."

With that she was gone. Jack looked back at Will, who hadn't moved since Brigid had pulled away from him. The lad had tears in his eyes as he looked past the spot where Brigid had stood a moment before. He felt a moment of sympathy and compassion for the younger man. "You shouldn't have told her you love her. She doesn't take well to love, and she probably never will."

Will glared at him. "I love her more than words can say."

For the first time he realized just how true it was.

* * *

Brigid entered her room at the Silver Raven, and started as Bootstrap spoke. "How is he? My god Brigid... what's wrong love?"

She rushed to her uncle, and collapsed into his arms. She couldn't keep the tears in any longer. Her world was crumbling around her, and she was powerless to hold up even a small piece of it. Bootstrap held her close, petting her hair gently.

"Shhhh... what happened?"

"I've lost him uncle. I've lost him just when I realized how much I love him."

* * *

There you go. A new chapter, and sorry it took me SO long to update. My muse was being just downright evil. Angsty isn't it? I hope I haven't lost ALL my reviewers. Please come back! I'll have the next chapter soon I promise.

Much Love,

KaylieAysel


End file.
